1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Mold assemblies are widely used for manufacturing optical articles, such as light guide plates, lenses, etc. A typical mold assembly generally includes a die block and a core. The die block includes two opposite side surfaces. One of the side surfaces defines a cavity, the other side surface defines a number of threaded holes. The core is firmly fixed in the cavity by a number of screw bolts engaging with the threaded holes. However, forces exerted on the screw bolts are unique and causes the core to deviate from the desired portion. This results in a reduction of alignment and assembly precision is less than satisfactory, adversely affecting the quality of the optical articles molded by the mold assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mold assembly which can overcome the above problems.